Field
This disclosure is generally related to Content Centric Networks. More specifically, this disclosure is related to using a Manifest to allocate resources at a forwarder node in a Content Centric Network.
Related Art
The proliferation of the Internet and mobile-related Internet services continue to fuel revolutionary changes in the network industry. Today, a significant number of information exchanges, from online movie viewing to daily news delivery, retail sales, and instant messaging, are conducted online, and oftentimes on a mobile computing device. An increasing number of Internet applications are also becoming mobile, while the current Internet operates on a largely location-based addressing scheme. The two most ubiquitous protocols, the Internet Protocol (IP) and Ethernet protocol, are both based on location-based addresses. That is, a consumer of content can only receive the content by explicitly requesting the content from an address (e.g., IP address or Ethernet media access control (MAC) address) closely associated with a physical object or location. This restrictive addressing scheme is becoming progressively inadequate for meeting the ever-changing network demands.
Specifically, network routers oftentimes have trouble adjusting how they allocate their local resources to changes in network traffic. Typically, when a network router receives a packet, the router makes a guess as to the packet's flow, and creates a flow entry for the packet. The router can try to allocate local resources based on the flow entries. Unfortunately, these estimated flows are not always accurate, which can result in allocating too many or too little resources for a given packet flow.
Software-defined networking (SDN), on the other hand, uses an explicit centralized SDN controller as a control plane that analyzes packets that flow through network nodes to determine how the packet is to be processed. The SDN controller can dictate how the network nodes (the data plane) are to process a packet based on the packet's characteristics. However, the centralized nature of the SDN controller makes it difficult to control how a packet is processed across a distributed network such as the Internet, where network nodes are typically managed by different entities.